Banyak Mau
by Halona Jill
Summary: Daniel hanya ingin Seongwu meluangkan waktu. Tapi bukan begitu juga caranya. / Aku mau keliling dunia, Aku mau ke Neptunus, tapi terlebih dari itu, Aku mau Kamu. OngNiel, NielOng, boy x boy. Wannaone. Mind to read and review? ;)


"Banyak Mau"

.

.

OngNiel / NielOng fanfiction

.

Warn : bahasa non-baku, typos, keju.

.

.

Dia selalu maklum kalau _dia_ mulai bertingkah merepotkan seperti mau dijemput saat pulang sekolah tidak peduli jadwal kuliah yang padat atau sekedar minta dibuatkan bekal padahal _dia_ bisa buat sendiri atau minta dibuatkan oleh Ibunya. Tapi kalau sekarang, saat dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya dan _anak itu_ tetap tidak mengerti keadaan, dia bisa kesal juga.

Ong Seongwu, yang sedang mengeluh karena harus meninggalkan latihan musiknya demi membawakan sang pacar ayam goreng. Dia sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumah pacarnya, menunggu selama lima menit sampai pacarnya itu keluar dan mengomel karena pesanannya datang terlambat. Seongwoo sudah panas, karena cuaca musim panas dan juga omelan pacarnya, dia memberikan bungkusan ayam goreng itu dengan kasar.

"Kamu kan bisa pesan _delivery_ Dan! Jangan salahin aku kalau lama, aku juga udah bela-belain izin latihan musik!" keluh Seongwu.

Daniel, pacarnya Seongwu yang manis itu terkejut. Seongwu belum pernah membentaknya begini, biasanya cuma jawab 'Iya' dengan lembut atau kalau benar-benar kesal Seongwu memilih diam saja dan mengelus kepala Daniel sebagai pelampiasan. Daniel juga tidak sadar kalau dirinya memang agak keterlaluan, tapi Daniel memang sudah biasa dimanjakan dan diperlakukan baik oleh Seongwu, maklum, Seongwu itu lebih tua, dia yang lebih mengayomi dan pikiran Daniel terkadang masih kekanakan.

Melihat Daniel terkejut dan diam saja, Seongwu jadi merasa bersalah. Ujungnya dia juga yang mengalah. "Ya sudah _hyung_ kembali ke kampus ya?"

"Kenapa buru-buru?" tanya Daniel, menahan Seongwu yang sudah mau pergi. Badannya Daniel itu besar, tenaganya juga, jadi meskipun tangan Seongwu dipegang dengan kekuatan standar, Seongwu tidak bisa melawan.

"Aku minta _hyung_ yang beli ayam karena aku mau makan sama hyung," kemudian Daniel menjelaskan. "Di rumah gak ada siapa-siapa, Mama lagi pergi ke rumah Bibi Jung."

Seongwu berat hati. Dia punya tanggung jawab di klub musiknya, dia harus latihan untuk festival kampus yang tersisa beberapa hari lagi, tapi ajakan Daniel untuk makan bareng juga tidak gampang ditolak. Untuk beberapa detik Seongwu diam saja, saat ia menoleh pada Daniel pilihannya jadi mantap.

"Ok, _hyung_ makan disini, tapi gak bisa lama, nanti kena omelan senior," kata Seongwu tidak bermaksud membuat Daniel merasa bersalah sudah menyita sebagian waktunya.

Daniel memang tidak merasa bersalah, dia kelewat senang sampai melompat seperti anak anjing. Mereka masuk ke rumah dengan Daniel yang terus cerita soal persiapan ujian masuk Universitas. Omong-omong tahun ini Daniel sudah kelas tiga, sedangkan Seongwu baru mau jadi mahasiswa tingkat dua. Mereka terpaut jarak satu tahun, dan mulai pacaran sejak SMA, tepatnya sejak Daniel masih kelas satu SMA.

.

Kalau diingat-ingat, cara mereka jadian itu unik sekali. Seongwu tertarik pada Daniel setelah masa orientasi, waktu itu selesai acara orientasi, siswa baru diwajibkan mengirim surat pada kakak kelas yang mereka suka, kegiatan klise anak SMA (bagi mereka itung-itung ajang mencari jodoh). Seongwu dapat banyak surat cinta yang isinya macam-macam, dari yang pakai puisi karya penyair ternama, pakai lirik lagu sampai pakai bahasa Jepang juga ada, tapi yang menarik buat Seongwu hanya satu.

Itu surat dari Daniel, dia satu-satunya cowok yang mengirim surat ke Seongwu diantara puluhan surat lainnya yang datang dari para perempuan. Ditulis rapi sekali, dan juga kertasnya wangi, Seongwu curiga Daniel menyemprotkan parfumnya ke kertas surat itu sebelum ditulisin.

Isinya : (Karena pas masa orientasi lagi musim dingin) _Nanti malam pasti bakal dingin. Kalau tidur jangan lupa pakai selimut. Awas! Jangan selimut tetangga, nanti suaminya marah. Daniel._

Seongwu masih senyum kalau ingat kejadian itu, sehabis itu dia mencari Daniel dengan tanya-tanya ke adik kelas, dan akhirnya bertemu lah Seongwu dengan Daniel, mereka jadi akrab karena sama-sama ikut klub tari. Tiba-tiba suatu malam, malam Kamis, Seongwu akan selalu ingat. Dia jadi punya keberanian untuk datang ke rumah Daniel dan berbicara,

"Aku takut.." katanya dengan raut wajah serius.

Daniel mengernyit bingung. "Takut kenapa? Ada yang gangguin _hyung_ di sekolah?"

Seongwu menggeleng. "Takut, takut jadi serakah."

"Kok? _Hyung_ kenapa sih?" tanya Daniel semakin bingung.

Tangan Seongwu langsung saja mencari tangan Daniel untuk digenggam, kentara sekali kalau dia gugup, telapak tangannya dingin dan berkeringat, tapi dia mencoba bersikap biasa saja, dia tersenyum sebelum berbicara lagi.

"Aku takut serakah, cuma mau senyum-mu untukku, yang lain gak boleh lihat," katanya gusar. Daniel tertawa, matanya menatap Seongwu tidak percaya. "Aku gak mau begitu."

Lalu Daniel senyum, dia balas menggenggam tangan Seongwu. "Kenapa gak mau serakah?" tanyanya, suaranya lebih lembut, tapi tetap saja kedengeran laki, suara Daniel itu tipe-tipe yang serak dan rendah.

"Kan, aku bukan siapa-siapa," jawab Seongwu. "Aku gak boleh serakah, dosa."

Daniel menangkap maksudnya, begitu tahu dia jadi memerah sampai ke telinganya. Sekarang jadi Daniel yang gugup, dia mau tersenyum lebar tapi gengsi jadi Daniel menggigit bibirnya saja sambil berpikir mau membalas apa untuk Seongwu. Akhirnya Daniel memantapkan diri, dia menghela napas pelan sebelum menatap Seongwu yang sepertinya sejak tadi terus memerhatikan dia.

" _Hyung_ boleh serakah kok, aku izinkan," katanya sembari tersenyum. Merahnya semakin menjadi-jadi, Daniel jadi kelihatan seperti udang rebus.

"Yang bener?" tanya Seongwu, dia sudah senang, tapi ingin memastikan, takut dia salah tangkap dan bisa menimbulkan kekecewaan nantinya. Tapi Daniel mengangguk mantap sebagai jawaban.

Sesudah pernyataan itu mereka izin pada Mamanya Daniel untuk pergi jalan-jalan, cuma pergi ke jalan depan kompleks untuk beli camilan. Biasanya juga begitu, tapi malam Kamis itu rasanya berbeda, jalanan jadi terasa lengang, udara juga jadi terasa hangat, seolah-olah semuanya mendukung dua orang ini untuk sama-sama.

.

Itu hanya sedikit kilas balik bagaimana Seongwu dan Daniel bisa pacaran, sekarang mereka sudah melewati masa-masa pacaran hampir tiga tahun. Jangan dikira selama itu mereka baik-baik aja, Seongwu harus melewatinya dengan kesabaran penuh dan Daniel juga harus belajar memahami orang lain. Daniel itu, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya, dia punya kepribadian yang unik, Daniel anaknya santai, tidak kaku, pokoknya menyenangkan kalau jalan dengan Daniel, dia juga tahu tentang banyak hal. Itu sebagian dari sisi baiknya, tapi Daniel juga tidak sempurna, dia mudah memutuskan sesuatu tanpa bertanya pada yang bersangkutan, misalnya ketika mereka mau nonton, Daniel yang memilih tanpa bertanya pada Seongwu, Daniel juga menuangkan saus keju terlalu banyak pada nachos nya padahal Seongwu tidak terlalu suka pada keju.

Tapi ya begitu, namanya juga cinta. Seongwu maklum saja, Daniel juga lebih muda darinya jadi Seongwu merasa kalau dirinya lah yang perlu mengalah dan memanjakan Daniel. Toh, kalau Daniel yang lebih tua juga, Seongwu akan bersikap seperti Daniel (pikirnya).

"Kamu makan yang lainnya juga, jangan cuma bagian dada," kata Seongwu saat Daniel memilah-milah potongan ayamnya.

Daniel menggumam sembari mengunyah, suaranya jadi tidak jelas tapi masih bisa ditangkap. "Gak bisa, aku lagi diet."

Seongwu melirik Daniel, menghela napasnya. Daniel itu tidak gemuk, dia itu bongsor, malah Seongwu iri dengan badannya Daniel, yang seperti itu tidak mudah didapatkan hanya dengan sekali dua kali nge- _gym_ , tapi Daniel dapat semuanya tanpa melakukan apa-apa (omong-omong, Seongwu tahu karena pernah mengintip sedikit, jangan bilang pada Daniel!). Tapi Daniel masih saja sering bilang dia gemuk.

"Jangan diet lagi, pipi kamu sudah semakin tirus," Seongwu menasehati. "Aku juga lebih suka kamu yang tembam, enak kalau dicium."

Seongwu bermaksud menghimbau Daniel agar tidak diet lagi, tapi yang ditangkap Daniel adalah Seongwu sedang menggodanya. Daniel memerah seperti biasanya, dia jadi mengunyah daging ayamnya pelan-pelan karena sedang bernegosiasi dengan batinnya untuk tetap tenang dan diam saja di kepalanya.

"Tapi kalau badanku tetap sebesar ini orang-orang bakal membandingkan terus," kata Daniel mengadu.

"Soal apa? Soal siapa yang _laki-laki_ di hubungan kita?" tanya Seongwu tepat sasaran. Daniel diam saja, dan Seongwu mengehela napas. "Jangan dipikirkan, kita kan memang sama-sama laki-laki, karena badanmu besar nggak berarti kamu yang _laki-laki_ , karena badanku kurus begini dan lebih kecil nggak berarti aku yang _perempuan_ , gak ada yang seperti itu dalam hubungan kita. Cuma ada aku dan kamu yang saling sayang."

Daniel masih diam saja, tidak tahu harus membalas apa, tapi dia senang. Seongwu mau mengerti dirinya dan selalu membuat Daniel tenang dengan setiap kata-katanya, Daniel bersyukur punya Seongwu yang dewasa dan mengayominya.

"Jadi gak apa-apa kalau aku makan sayapnya juga?" tanya Daniel.

Seongwu tersenyum, menyisihkan banyak potongan ayam untuk Daniel. "Gak apa-apa, kalau bisa habisin semuanya, jangan diet-diet lagi, _catet_."

Daniel terkekeh, kalau Seongwu sudah cerewet dia jadi terlihat seperti Ibu-ibu muda. "Ok, komandan."

.

.

Kalau hari minggu biasanya Daniel main ke rumah Seongwu, membantu Ibu Seongwu membereskan sanggar senam yang ada di lantai dasar rumahnya, sedangkan rumah keluarga Seongwu yang sesungguhnya ada di lantai dua. Nyonya Ong (Ibu Seongwu) itu profesinya instruktur senam, kegiatan lainnya jadi ibu rumah tangga dan pengurus kelompok pemberdayaan perempuan di kompleksnya.

Nyonya Ong juga senang kalau Daniel datang, karena Daniel nurut kalau dimintai bantuan, seperti mengangkat _speaker_ , menyapu lantai sanggar, atau membangunkan Seongwu yang biasanya masih tidur sampai jam sepuluh. Nanti balasannya Daniel boleh makan sepuasnya di kedai ramen tetangga mereka.

Tapi pagi ini beda, Daniel memang datang pagi-pagi, sudah mandi dan berpakaian rapi (Nyonya Ong memeluknya dan mencium pipi pacar anaknya, harumnya Daniel itu khas sekali, campuran wangi buah jeruk yang segar dan wangi permen yang legit, pokoknya begitu.) Seongwu tiba-tiba saja sudah turun dari lantai dua dengan pakaian rapi, Nyonya Ong dan Daniel sama-sama heran.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Daniel, dia menghampiri Seongwu dan langsung saja memeluknya. Seongwu sudah mandi juga, dan keramas. Tercium dari rambutnya yang wangi.

"Kampus," jawab Seongwu, memakai sepatunya susah payah karena pacarnya yang menempel. "Ada latihan musik lagi, kemarin kan aku jadi bolos gara-gara kamu minta makan di rumah."

Daniel cemberut merasa disalahkan, tapi dia tidak bilang apa-apa karena merasa sedikit bersalah juga. Daniel melepaskan pelukannya, kemudian berjongkok untuk membantu Seongwu memakai sepatu, menyimpan dua jarinya di ujung sepatu Seongwu agar kaki Seongwu tidak kesulitan untuk masuk, setelah itu ia juga membantu Seongwu menalikan tali sepatu. Erat dan kencang, Daniel tidak mau pacarnya jatuh.

"Makasih," kata Seongwu, mengusak rambut Daniel sembari tersenyum. "Nanti sore pulangnya aku antar."

Daniel mengangguk, setelahnya Seongwu pamit pada Ibu juga. Tadinya, Daniel kira Seongwu akan naik mobil Ibunya, tapi tidak. Seongwu bilang dia sudah janjian dengan temannya di halte depan. Mobil Ibu juga akan dipakai oleh Kakak sulungnya hari ini. Daniel mengangguk paham, setelah itu dia memeluk Seongwu lagi sebelum benar-benar rela membiarkan Seongwu berangkat.

Melihat Daniel yang kembali dengan raut murung Nyonya Ong jadi tidak tega, perempuan itu mengambil sapu dari tangan Daniel dan menyuruh Daniel naik saja ke lantai dua, nonton tv atau main game konsol di kamar Ong. Daniel sempat keberatan, tapi Nyonya Ong tidak mau Daniel membantah, dia bahkan mendorong Daniel sampai ke tangga dan meyakinkan anak itu untuk naik kalau tidak mau dikerumuni Ibu-ibu genit yang akan datang sebentar lagi.

.

Kamar Seongwu benar-benar jadi hak milik Daniel (untuk hari ini), lelaki itu melakukan semua yang dia mau, bermain game konsol, membaca koleksi _manga_ , menghabiskan camilan yang disimpan oleh Seongwu sebagai teman saat belajar malam-malam, Daniel bahkan sempat tidur siang disana dan terbangun setelah jam tiga sore.

Dia melewatkan waktu makan siang dan sekarang perutnya lapar. Daniel sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk dimakan, Daniel mau pizza, dengan lelehan mozarela di atasnya, yang _topping_ -nya penuh oleh pepperoni. Cukup. Daniel mengomeli batinnya yang tidak berhenti bicara tentang kelezatan makanan dari Itali itu.

Daniel meraih ponselnya yang tadi dia lempar sembarangan ke samping, setelah itu menghubungi Seongwu lewat pesan singkat.

Hyung _, mau pizza. Beli ya, sekalian pulang._

Daniel tidak perlu menjelaskan mau yang seperti apa karena Seongwu sudah pasti tahu bagaimana seleranya. Semenit kemudian ada balasan dari Seongwu yang hanya bilang 'Ya'.

Daniel melempar lagi ponselnya ke samping, dia memilih untuk keluar dari kamar, ada Ayah Seongwu yang sedang menonton TV. Daniel agak canggung dengan sosok Ayah, soalnya Daniel sendiri sejak kecil sudah tidak tinggal dengan Ayahnya.

"Sudah makan belum?" tanya Ayah Ong, dia bergeser seolah mengisyaratkan Daniel duduk di sampingnya.

Daniel menghampiri duduk di samping Ayah. "Belum Yah, Daniel tadi tidur siang."

"Bosan ya menunggu Seongwu?" tanya Ayah lagi. "Biasanya kalian berdua terus."

Daniel hanya tersenyum, Ayah memang benar. Biasanya kalau Daniel main ke rumah pasti ada Seongwu, jadi Daniel punya teman ngobrol. Selain itu biasanya Daniel diajak main uno oleh Kakaknya Seongwu, tapi hari ini Kakak sedang keluar juga.

"Seongwu belakangan ini jadi sibuk, dia juga pulang larut malam terus," kata Ayah membuka pembicaraan. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Daniel menoleh. "Kenapa Ayah?" tanya dia tidak paham.

"Soal Seongwu yang sibuk itu, Ayah tahu waktu kalian pasti berkurang kan? Kamu juga sudah mau ujian, nanti harus ikut bimbingan, dan kelas tambahan." Ayah menjelaskan. Dia tahu itu semua karena dua anaknya sudah lulus SMA.

"Gak apa-apa Yah, Seongwu _hyung_ masih rajin ke rumah kok hehe," balas Daniel. "Bimbingannya mulai bulan depan, Ayah doakan Daniel masuk Universitas yang sama dengan Seongwu _hyung_ , ya?"

Tuan Ong tersenyum. "Di doakan, tapi kamu juga harus usaha."

"Iya, Ayah," Daniel mengangguk. "Ayah, Daniel lapar, ada makanan?" tanyanya tanpa tahu malu. Kalau soal perut Daniel tidak mau gengsi.

Tuan Ong tertawa mendengarnya. "Ada, kalau bosan dengan lauknya ke kedai Bibi Yoon saja, pesan ramen, kamu kan suka _nyeruputin_ kuahnya sampe bersih."

Entah Daniel harus terharu atau bagaimana, tapi Ayahnya Seongwu terasa seperti Ayahnya juga. Daniel hanya kenal satu sosok Ayah dan itu Ayahnya Seongwu, yang jarang diajak bicara olehnya tapi ternyata perhatian sekali pada Daniel sampai-sampai tahu kebiasaan Daniel yang suka menghabiskan kuah ramen sampai bersih.

Daniel tersenyum. "Ya sudah Yah, Daniel makan dulu ya."

Yang lebih tua hanya mengangguk, membiarkan Daniel pergi.

.

Seongwu datang jam lima sore. Tersenyum ketika melihat Daniel meringkuk di atas ranjangnya sedang membaca _manga_ dan mengunyah jeli kesukaan anak itu. Daniel sudah mandi, dan memakai bajunya yang sering dia tinggalkan dengan sengaja kalau menginap di rumah Seongwu. Untuk jaga-jaga katanya, kalau-kalau dia di usir dari rumah dan tidak bawa apa-apa. Tapi Daniel tidak mungkin di usir, dia anak kesayangan Mamanya, dan anak satu-satunya.

"Ini pizzanya," kata Seongwu, menyimpan kotak pizza di samping Daniel. "Aku mandi dulu, nanti pulang naik bis saja ya? Mobilnya belum datang."

Daniel hanya mengangguk, terlalu konsentrasi pada _manga_ -nya. Seongwu menghela napas, gemas, dia mengusak rambut Daniel sampai acak-acakan yang membuat Daniel berdecak. Setelah itu Seongwu bergegas untuk mandi.

.

.

Ini hanya pendapat Seongwu, tapi sepertinya kalian semua boleh setuju. Belakangan ini Daniel semakin menjadi-jadi, pada suatu pagi Daniel tiba-tiba minta diantarkan ke sekolah dengan memaksa, tidak tahu jika Seongwu sedang teler di kamarnya.

Atau saat hari Rabu, Daniel ingin ke toko souvenir yang ada di _Myeongdong_ , dia bilang ingin mengubah dekorasi kamarnya jadi ingin belanja pernak-pernik yang baru, tapi sampai disana mereka hanya membeli kastok berbentuk kepala kucing.

Hari Kamis, Daniel ingin makan ramen dari kedai Bibi Yoon, tapi dia tidak bisa pergi karena harus ikut kerja kelompok, dia memaksa Seongwu untuk membelikannya ramen dan mengantarkannya ke rumah, meminta Seongwu menemaninya makan. Seongwu masih punya jadwal latihan, tapi sepertinya Daniel tidak peduli.

Hari Jumat, Daniel meneleponnya dan bilang dia sudah membeli dua tiket film. Seongwu minta Daniel pergi dengan temannya saja, tapi Daniel bilang ingin pergi dengan Seongwu (dengan nada penuh penekanan).

"Tapi _hyung_ harus latihan, kamu juga gak bilang-bilang kalau mau nonton, harusnya bilang dulu supaya _hyung_ bisa atur jadwal," keluh Seongwu, dia memijat pelipisnya pening, Daniel yang tidak melihatnya mana tahu Seongwu sedang pusing.

" _Kalau aku bilang dulu,_ hyung _pasti beralasan mau latihan, kemarin-kemarin juga begitu, kan?_ "

Seongwu menghela napas. "Ya sudah, jam empat _hyung_ jemput kamu, cuma nonton ya?"

" _Iya_ " balas Daniel ketus. Seongwu heran, yang harusnya kesal kan dia, bukan Daniel.

Akhirnya mereka jadi pergi ke bioskop, Daniel entah karena apa mau sedikit berdamai dengan suasana hati Seongwu yang agak kacau, dia menjadi pacar yang baik dengan tidak cerewet, tidak membuat Seongwu kesal, Daniel membawakan tas Seongwu saat mengantri untuk beli _snack_ , dia juga tidak menuangkan saus keju terlalu banyak ke atas nachos seperti yang biasa dilakukan.

Selesai menonton Daniel membawa Seongwu ke _foodcourt_ , mempersilakan Seongwu makan apa saja. Tapi Seongwu sedang tidak nafsu makan, bukan karena dia marah pada Daniel, Seongwu mungkin agak lelah karena jadwal yang padat, ditambah Daniel, iya, Daniel juga jadi faktor penyebab, tapi hanya sedikit sekali, hanya nol koma nol nol nol nol nol nol nol satu persen dari seratus persennya.

" _Hyung_ , kalau habis ini Daniel mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Daniel agak ragu, Seongwu sudah memasang tampang serius.

"Kemana?" tanya Seongwu, dia mau membantah tapi malas berdebat.

"Nggak deh, gak jadi, besok aja jalan-jalannya."

Seongwu hanya mengangguk, dia menggenggam tangan Daniel yang ada di atas meja, sedangkan tangan yang satunya sedang menyuap pasta. "Kamu tahu kan _hyung_ sayang kamu."

Daniel yang sedang makan terkejut mendapat pengakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu. Tapi Daniel tahu maksudnya, Seongwu ingin Daniel santai sedikit. Seongwu sedang lelah.

.

.

Batas akhir toleransi Seongwu adalah hari Sabtu, hari dimana festival sedang berlangsung tapi Daniel tidak berhenti mengganggunya dan bilang ingin jalan-jalan ke _Gapyeong_. Akhirnya Seongwu izin pada seniornya untuk menghubungi Daniel, dia butuh waktu bicara dengan anak itu.

"Kamu kenapa jadi manja begini? _Hyung_ kan sudah bilang kalau mau jalan nanti saja, sekarang _hyung_ sibuk," kata Seongwu terus terang begitu teleponnya diangkat.

" _Kenapa jadi marah-marah? Aku kan cuma bilang pengen ke_ Gapyeong."

"Aduh, sudah Daniel, kamu bikin _hyung_ pusing, sekarang _hyung_ lagi ngurusin festival—"

" _Ya sudah, tapi nanti pulangnya mampir._ "

"Gak bisa, hyung disini sampai malam, kalau mampir ke kamu nanti dimarahin Mama," kata Seongwu.

Mama yang dimaksud disini adalah Mamanya Daniel, soalnya Mama Daniel punya aturan tidak menerima tamu lewat dari jam sepuluh.

" _Tuh kan! Ah gak tau ah, sudah tutup teleponnya—_ "

"Jangan dulu!" Seongwu pakai nada yang keras, tapi volume bicaranya tetap rendah. " _Hyung_ masih mau ngomong, Daniel."

" _Apa?!_ "

"Kamu tolong maklumin aku," kalau Seongwu sudah pakai aku-kamu, itu tandanya dia sudah mulai melembut. "Maaf aku sibuk belakangan ini, aku tahu kamu begini karena mau bareng terus denganku, tapi aku punya tanggung jawab disini, Dan."

Daniel diam saja, tapi teleponnya masih tersambung. Seongwu bersyukur, biasanya kalau Daniel ngambek dia akan langsung menutup teleponnya tanpa basa-basi.

"Nanti, kalau acaranya sudah selesai, aku temenin kamu, kemana aja, dua puluh empat jam juga aku temenin."

" _Diminta mampir aja tadi gak mau._ "

"Nanti aku usahain pulang cepat, atau kamu minta Mama izinin aku masuk rumah malem-malem, bilang aku mau nginep."

Daniel diam lagi, Seongwu menunggu jawaban dari pacarnya, dan akhirnya Daniel setuju. " _Jangan bohong, aku tunggu_."

Akhirnya, Seongwu menghela napas lega. "Iya, jangan ngambek lagi."

" _Nggak_."

"Masih ngambek."

" _Sok tau_."

"Emang tau, kalau gak ngambek ketawa dong," goda Seongwu, biasanya Seongwu menghibur Daniel dengan melipat telinganya, tapi sekarang Daniel tidak bisa melihatnya langsung. "Aku perlu ngelipet telinga aku nggak biar kamu ketawa?"

Daniel tiba-tiba tertawa di sebrang sana. " _Gak usah! Aneh tahu kayak telinga kadal_."

Seongwu ikut tertawa. "Emang kadal punya telinga?"

" _Gak tahu, udah ah, jadi ngelantur. Aku tutup, dah_."

.

Untungnya Seongwu sudah bisa pulang jam sembilan malam, dia sampai di rumah Daniel sebelum jam sepuluh, jadi lama di jalan karena Daniel minta ini dan itu, jadi Seongwu harus mampir ke tempat-tempat lain yang jaraknya tidak saling berdekatan. Seongwu sabar, daripada Daniel jadi menyebalkan, ikuti saja maunya.

Seongwu disambut oleh pemilik rumah (Mama Daniel) dengan senyum yang manis dan pelukan hangat, katanya Daniel sudah tidur dan menyuruh Seongwu langsung saja ke kamar. Seongwu mengangguk, naik ke lantai dua. Padahal baru sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu Daniel menanyakan dimana dirinya.

Nampaknya Daniel hanya pura-pura tidur waktu tadi Mamanya menengok ke kamar, karena sekarang Daniel sedang membaca _manga_ dengan permen jeli di mulutnya, kebiasaan Daniel setiap hari yang tidak bisa di ubah. Begitu wajah Seongwu muncul Daniel cepat-cepat melemparkan _manga_ -nya, segenap atensinya tertuju pada Seongwu, dan Daniel tanpa banyak bicara mengangkat tubuh yang lebih tua kemudian memutarnya.

"Heh!" Seongwu panik, dia memukul bahu Daniel. "Turunin! Aku berat."

Daniel menurunkan Seongwu sambil terkekeh, menyerukan tubuhnya untuk dipeluk pacarnya. Seongwu tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Daniel seolah-olah sedang memeluk boneka beruang, mereka berjalan sempoyongan sembari berpelukan dan terjatuh di atas ranjang sembari tertawa menyadari tingkah kekanakan mereka.

Seongwu bangun duluan, untuk mengambil pesanan Daniel yang tergeletak di lantai. Apa lagi kalau bukan makanan. Mereka membongkarnya di atas karpet, memisahkan yang akan dimakan sekarang dan yang disimpan. Daniel terlihat senang dan antusias, dia jadi begitu menggemaskan di mata Seongwu.

"Jadi sudah gak ngambek kan?" tanya Seongwu memastikan lagi.

"Nggak," jawab Daniel. "Kapan juga aku ngambek."

Seongwu mendengus. "Kalau yang tadi gak masuk kategori ngambek terus yang tadi itu apa?"

Daniel mendelik. "Udah ah, jangan dibahas, lagian _hyung_ gak peka, aku itu mau sama-sama terus karena aku bakal sibuk, maksudku selagi ada waktu ya puas-puasin, nanti kalau aku mulai bimbingan, pulang malam, dan kelas tambahan hari sabtu, kita bakal susah ketemu."

Seongwu tersenyum. "Cuma tiga bulan, dulu waktu _hyung_ kelas tiga kan kita masih punya banyak waktu buat ketemu."

"Itu beda!!" kata Daniel dengan nada yang kesal. "Dulu kan satu sekolah!"

"Ya sudah iya, sekarang mau apa? Masa langsung tidur?" tanya Seongwu.

"Nonton film?" tanya Daniel. "Sekalian belajar bahasa Inggris."

Seongwu paling malas belajar bahasa Inggris, tapi pacarnya punya cita-cita masuk ke _Hogwarts_ , katanya supaya seperti Harry Potter, jadi Daniel belajar bicara aksen British lewat film-film yang dia tonton.

Akhirnya mereka menonton film pilihan Daniel. Seongwu merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Daniel dengan nyaman, bahunya Daniel itu lebar, dan tegap, tempat terbaik untuk istirahat. Menonton sembari memakan camilan yang dibelikan Seongwu untuk Daniel. Mereka diam sepanjang film berputar sampai Daniel tiba-tiba bicara,

"Besok mau apa lagi ya..." gumamnya.

Seongwu menoleh, akhirnya dia terpaksa bangun agar bisa menatap Daniel dengan benar. "Apa lagi? Bilang dari sekarang, jangan mendadak kayak waktu nonton film. Tadi katanya mau ke _Gapyeong_?"

Daniel mengangguk. "Ke _Gapyeong_ terus... duh ada banyak, bentar-bentar, aku pikirin."

Seongwu tertawa, dia mengusak rambut Daniel, gestur yang paling sering dilakukan kalau dia gemas pada pacarnya.

"Gini aja, tulis aja di kertas kamu mau apa, nanti kita buat jadwal untuk ketemu, supaya gak ada drama picisan kayak tadi, ok?" tawar Seongwu.

Daniel senyum, dia setuju. Dia selalu suka Seongwu yang tanggap dan banyak memberikan ide-ide cemerlang. "Ok, aku nulis dulu."

Selagi Daniel menulis, Seongwu memperhatikan dari belakang. Memikirkan dirinya dan Daniel yang bisa bersama-sama seperti sebuah keajaiban, siapa yang tahu kalau Seongwu ternyata bakal pacaran dengan cowok ' _the most wanted_ ' di sekolah waktu itu, siapa juga yang menyangka dibalik badan bongsornya Daniel itu sangat manis. Seongwu tidak mau memikirkan siapa yang dominan dalam hubungan ini, dia hanya mau Daniel sayang padanya, dia hanya mau dirinya bisa membuat Daniel nyaman, karena itu adalah tujuannya. Seongwu tidak keberatan kalau sekarang dia yang berperan lebih dewasa, Daniel juga suatu hari akan sama dewasanya dan akhirnya mereka akan sama-sama paham, sekarang biarkan saja mengalir dengan tenang.

"Sudah," Daniel bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia berbalik menghampiri Seongwu yang langsung pura-pura menonton film lagi.

Seongwu melihat kertas yang dipegang Daniel, dia berkomentar. "Kayaknya keinginanmu ada banyak ya."

Daniel tertawa. "Sengaja, supaya ketemunya gak cuma sekali dua kali."

"Dasar," gumam Seongwu, dia menerima kertas itu dari Daniel dan membacanya dengan teliti.

 _Pergi ke Gapyeong, dekorasi kamar (kali ini aku serius), latihan menari berdua di sanggar Ibu (aku kangen), makan ramen di kedai Bibi Yoon, menonton pertandingan sepak bola di stadion (kalau TimNas bertanding), main skateboard, nonton film, pergi ke Busan..._

Seongwu menyebutkannya satu persatu sementara Daniel memeluknya dari belakang, mendengarkan Seongwu berbicara, sesekali terkekeh saat Seongwu membacakan kemauannya yang aneh.

 _Pergi ke Hogwarts, mengalahkan Zombie, jadi pahlawan Marvel.._

"Ok, Daniel, ini sudah mulai ngaco," komentar Seongwu, dia menoleh ke samping, ke Daniel yang sedang menyandarkan kepala di bahunya.

"Hehe," Daniel memberikan senyum manisnya yang membuat Seongwu luluh. "Baca lagi, masih ada."

Seongwu mendengus, menyentil hidung Daniel. "Dasar banyak mau."

Seongwu membuka halaman berikutnya, dan dia kebingungan. Yang ditulis Daniel itu...

 _Aku mau terbang_. (Heh, anak ini makin aneh saja)

 _Aku mau menyelam_. (Oh, maksudnya Diving?)

 _Aku mau keliling dunia_. (Kalau yang ini harus punya uang yang banyak)

 _Aku mau berlayar ke Neptunus_. (Ok, kalau yang ini harus daftar ke NASA)

 _Tapi, terlebih dari itu..._

 _Aku mau kamu_. (Heh?!)

Seongwu tersenyum membaca kalimat terakhir yang dituliskan Daniel, tapi dibawah kalimat terakhir itu masih ada lagi.

 _Dari aku (yang sedang memeluk) untuk kamu (yang sedang dipeluk)._

"Kamu yang buat? Apa jiplak dari orang lain?" tanya Seongwu setelah beres membaca puisi (anggap saja begitu) dari Daniel.

"Buat sendiri lah," balas Daniel bangga. "Jadi tahu kan? Aku mau kamu."

"Sudah tahu," balas Seongwu, dia tersenyum, badannya digeserkan agar menghadap Daniel. "Aku juga sudah milik kamu."

Daniel tersenyum juga tapi dia menggeleng. "Nggak, belum semuanya milik aku." Dia merangsek maju mendekatkan wajahnya pada Seongwu, lalu berbisik sesuatu yang membuat Seongwu memerah.

"Nanti, kalau kamu sudah dewasa," kata Seongwu tegas.

Daniel cemberut. "Aku udah kelas tiga SMA," katanya.

"Iya, masih sembilan belas, seenggaknya masuk usia legal dulu," balas Seongwu.

"Tapi kan sudah mau lulus SMA!" balas Daniel tetap pada kemauannya.

"Ujian juga belum, sudah ngaku-ngaku mau lulus," kata Seongwu, dia mengacak-acak rambut Daniel gemas. "Pokoknya nanti, ada waktunya."

"Kapan?"

"Ya nanti, gak sekarang, sudah ah, kamu tidur sekarang kalau besok mau ke _Gapyeong_."

Seongwu menjauhkan Daniel yang masih merengek, kemudian membereskan kasur Daniel, menyingkirkan bungkus _snack_ yang tadi dibuang sembarangan, menyimpan laptop ke atas meja belajar, dan mematikan lampu utama, kemudian kembali ke ranjang untuk menina-bobokan beruangnya.

" _Hyung_ ," panggil Daniel ketika Seongwu sudah mau jatuh ke alam mimpi.

"Apa?" tanya Seongwu.

Daniel diam. Kemudian menjawab, "Gak apa-apa, selamat tidur _hyung_."

Seongwu tersenyum, akhirnya dia menggeserkan tubuhnya untuk berada sejajar dengan Daniel yang lebih tinggi. Seongwu memanggil Daniel agar laki-laki itu menatapnya. Daniel menatap Seongwu, terkejut saat Seongwu tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Bukan di kening seperti biasanya, atau di pipi ketika Seongwu sedang senang bersama Daniel. Tapi di bibir. Singkat tapi mendebarkan, Seongwu menjauh setelah beberapa detik saja bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Kalau lampu kamar menyala, dua-duanya pasti sudah melihat wajah merah masing-masing. Daniel tersenyum, Seongwu juga. Mereka mencari tangan satu sama lain untuk digenggam.

"Katanya nanti kalau aku dewasa," bisik Daniel, suaranya ditahan agar tidak terlalu keras, karena sejujurnya Daniel mau teriak saking senangnya.

Seongwu mencubit pipi Daniel. "Yang tadi pemanasan," katanya main-main.

"Jadi kapan yang intinya?" tanya Daniel.

"Nanti. Sekarang tidur aja dulu, doa aja kalau besok itu sudah ulang tahunmu yang ke dua puluh."

Daniel tertawa, Seongwu juga ikut tertawa. Mereka berpelukan lagi semakin erat sampai-sampai tubuh Seongwu tenggelam dibalik selimut dan dekapan Daniel yang bongsor.

"Makasih Seongwu _hyung_ ," kata Daniel.

Seongwu hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, dia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk tetap terjaga dan ngobrol dengan Daniel. Yang tadi itu sisa energi terakhirnya. Dan dia gak tahu, kalau digunakan untuk mencium Daniel bisa berefek separah ini.

Dengan cepat saja Seongwu jatuh ke alam mimpi, di susul Daniel yang akhirnya tidak bisa menahan kantuk. Tidur dengan bahagia, berpikiran esok mereka masih tetap sama-sama, dan seterusnya sama-sama.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Allo, ada OngNiel / NielOng shipper disini?

Salam kenal, dari manusia yang sayang pada OngNiel. Ini ff pertamaku dengan cast OngNiel. Dan btw aku ini masih bingung untuk menentukan siapa top dan bottomnya, aku baca ff OngNiel apa aja, yang top-nya siapa aja selagi itu OngNiel.

Karena pendapat ku, Ong Niel itu dua-duanya punya sisi manly yang kalo laki tuh dah laki banget bikin khilaf, tapi dua-duanya juga punya sisi cute yang kalo udah bertingkah manis bikin pengen ngarungin T.T

Maaf untuk curahan hati yang berlebihan ini.

VOMENT JUSEYOOOO ;)

Salam sayang

Halonaj.


End file.
